


Blind Justice

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's recklessness gets him injured. There are some lessons to be learned about life, the universe and Danny being everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Justice

**Paring:** Steve/Danny  
**Genre:** slash, h/c  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 5.126  
**Warnings:** Language, sex and injuries  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimers:** Not mine to play with .... lalala

 

 

 

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/aic67/pic/000rct8y)

Steve and his team pulled up their cars close to the other vehicles. An assault team was assembling around the run-down warehouse. The area was completely blocked off.  
They jumped out of the SUVs and hurried to the other side of the street, looking for cover behind a car of the squad unit.

"Status?” Steve barked.

“ATF is ready, EMS vans, too. The plan is to shoot in tear gas canisters and force everyone out of the house,” the squad leader answered and licked his lips, nervously.

His radio crackled, “assault team ready. Marksmen in place,” a voice said through the static.

“Okay,” he replied, “if our 'friends' come out, we force them on the ground and cuff them one by one.”

“You don’t really think they will come out hands in the air, do you?” Danny snapped.

“If they come out shooting … we’re prepared, believe me.”

Ignoring the man in charge, Steve put on a Kevlar vest and plugged in his ear piece.

“What you think you're doing?” Kono was alarmed.

"For the record, you're ignoring my order," the squad leader snapped and tried to block Steve’s path, "and obviously you consider yourself a man of action instead of doing it by the book. What kind of a stupid ass cop are you?"

\- There we go again -

Steve strapped on his vest. “They’re cold blooded killers. You don't scare them with your gadgets; they give a damn about tear gas canisters.”

He shoved the guy out of his way, "excuse me. I've business to do."

Reluctantly, the squad leader gave way, "I'll file a complaint against you. You're corrupting the whole mission."

"Whatever, but it was my fault Christine Willard died. Two other victims are still in there.”

“This is insane, Steve. It wasn't your fault,” Chin demanded.

Steve threw a glance over his shoulder, “I'm going to talk to Roberts, now. I know he’s in there and I know he’s gonna listen to me. I make him an offer he can’t refuse.”

Steve was about to leave the cover.

Danny held him back, “I don’t consider this a good idea. He’s a lunatic. And don’t forget the unknown factor in this scenario the explosives. We know they have bombs. Remember Los Angeles, Union Station two weeks ago?!”

Steve was nervous and agitated.

“Listen, I want this over. No more bloodshed, no more collateral damage. It ends here and now.”

“What about the offer?” Kono got inserted before Steve got up.

He just shook his head and checked his equipment.

Chin said out loud what everybody was thinking, “You are going to offer yourself in exchange for the hostages, aren’t you?”

Steve swallowed, closed his eyes briefly and left his team and the squad leader behind without further ado.

“This is suicide and you know it.” Danny hollered out while Chin had to bodily hold him back. The squad leader barked into his radio to inform his team about Steve’s decision.

*****

Inside the warehouse, Roberts’ goons were about to go crazy. One of them was crouched below a shattered front window, sizing up the scene.

“None of us is going to survive this. God damned, there’s an army outside, Roberts! What are you going to do? What, tell me?!” he yelled at his boss.

“Don’t be such a baby, Marcus,” Roberts said.

He seemed calm and relaxed. Went over to another window and peeked through the blinds.

Steve was walking towards them with determined strides. He was coming closer, holding a cell phone in his right hand while he was waving with his left. Sweat was pouring down his face.

Marcus whole body trembled. He could barely speak. “Roberts come on, talk to us. Tell us what to do. Any given moment now, armed men could break through.”

Suddenly the phone rang. For a split second, everyone held its breath. The sound was reminiscent of alarm bells.

“Marcus, you want to be a hero for a day, go and take the call,” Roberts sneered.

The other man just sat there, paralyzed.

Another ring.

“Get the damned call, Marcus!”

Marcus got up slowly, picked up the phone and listened briefly.

“It’s McGarrett, he wants to talk to you,” he whined.

Roberts looked at his perfectly manicured nails.

Sounding bored he said, “Tell him to call back later.”

Marcus was undecided.

“It could be our last chance,” he whispered in despair.

“Tell him to call back later and hang up!” Roberts hissed.

*****

“You goddamned sonofabitch,” Steve cursed. He’d been so sure this would work. How could he have so wrong about Roberts’ reaction?

*****

Roberts took a look at the two hostages. The girls were still drugged. Too bad they would never see the sunlight again like him and all the others in the warehouse. His plan had no space for surrender. For him it was all or nothing. He glanced at the metal box under the stairs and pulled his cell phone out of his pants pocket. No matter how hard he tried to make the best out of this situation, he’d lost. But he wouldn’t go back to jail. If they all had to die to serve this purpose, then so be it.

He went back into the living room and raised his voice.

“I’m not going out there. None of us is.”

He dialed a five digit number while he was talking.

“It’s been an honor to serve with you guys.”

The phone rang three times and then … 

The last thing Steve saw was a gigantic flash. 

His team was still crouched behind a squad vehicle. There were huge orange flares as the windows exploded. A fiery cloud ripped the entire building apart from the inside, the bulk of the explosion shooting through the roof. The blast hurled them backward, showering them with debris, breathing a searing gust of air over them. Slowly they picked themselves up from the ground, coughing.

Danny immediately yelled, “STEVE!”

The warehouse had disappeared; there was only smoke, fire, and a huge crater.

Steve lay on the ground in front of this disaster, motionless. Face down.

“We need an ambulance, God dammit, somebody help us, please!” Danny hollered out in desperation.

Steve was put on a stretcher and rushed into the ambulance. Danny was with him. Totally helpless, unable to think straight. He recalled the moment of the explosion again and again. One of the EMT techs started cataloguing Steve's injuries while the other was monitoring his vital functions and trying to stabilize Steve. He indicated at the fixed and dilated pupils, fluctuating blood pressure and the heavily accelerated pulse.

Carefully, Danny covered Steve's left hand with both of his, "You're not going to die, hear me? You're gonna make it. Stay with me pal, stay with me, Goddammit."

His voice trailed off. "You just don't know how much I love you," he added silently.

*****

Danny was running in circles in the waiting area. He'd been waiting for ages it seemed but it couldn't be more than 10 minutes or so. Just as Chin and Kono arrived, he was losing it and grabbed the arm of a passing nurse.

"Excuse me, Steve McGarrett, where is he?"

"He's with Dr. Anderson. Over there, but you can't .."

He was already gone.  
Through the window in the ER door, he could see Steve’s still form.

A team of medical personnel surrounded the gurney. A nurse was cutting off the last of Steve's clothes. He was intubated and an IV drip was in place.

Danny felt paralyzed. It was all so surreal. This couldn’t be happening to the man he loved. It had to be a stranger, not Steve. This person was badly burned, broken and so very damaged.

From afar, Danny heard someone barking orders.

A woman's face appeared in front of him. "What the hell you're doing in here?"

He let himself be led back to the waiting room where Chin was leaning on the wall talking to Kono. As Danny appeared both hurried over to him.

"How's he?" Chin demanded and got a blank look as an answer. Kono turned to the nurse.

"Tell me he'll live."

The nurse gave her a professional smile, friendly, yet completely meaningless.  
"We're doing our best." Then she turned away.

Chin looked at Danny, again.

"Danny?"

"Yes."

"Are we losing him?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Danny remained silent.

No, he wasn’t sure at all. But he stubbornly clung to that no, because that was the only way this could end. There was simply no way Steve McGarrett could die on him. No way.

 

**_One week later_ **

He felt like a diver reaching the surface in slow motion. His body felt numb. He heard muffled sounds. Bleep, bleep, bleep, a steady rhythm, a voice from far away. He forced his eyes open to find out where he was. But nothing happened; he was still surrounded by darkness. Okay, maybe it was in the middle of the night, he told himself. Maybe he was still asleep and dreaming. Another try, nothing. He moaned loudly, his throat felt sore.

Danny almost jumped out of his skin at the sound, put his cell phone aside and turned round.

“Steve, it’s me Danny. You’re in the hospital. Everything’s fine.”

No, nothing was fine. He felt no pain but this was because he was doped up with pain killers for sure.

“I … I … my eyes.” he croaked. He could hardly speak. His throat felt raw.

“Kono and Chin just left. They will be glad to hear you’re back.”

Steve tried again. “My eyes.”

Slowly he lifted his hand, wanting to touch his face.

Danny stopped him gently.  
“It's ok Steve, you’re eyes are covered with gauze pads. That’s why you can’t see. Remember the explosion?”

The explosion, the explosion, the explosion echoed in Steve’s head. And while Danny kept on talking Steve’s mind drifted away. Suddenly he found himself back on the street in front of the warehouse. Though he knew what was happening, he wasn’t able to move.

KA BOOM! He was blinded by the light and the detonation knocked him off his feet. And then blackness took him.

“…the doctor said it’ll take time,” his partner told him. But Steve was too tired to listen any longer. He felt in a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

**_Few days later_ **

Steve sat upright in his bed. His eyes were still covered. He had suffered severe injuries from the explosion - and not only in the face. There were four broken ribs and his spleen had to be removed.

  
Danny and the others had paid him a visit, talking too loudly, too cheerfully, telling him how lucky he was to be alive. Yes, he was alive but at what cost? A few minutes ago, he had sent the Governor away. He wasn’t in the mood for small talk. He wasn’t in the mood for anything. A nurse had brought some food on a tray and from the sound of it had placed it in front of him.

Ever tried eating with your eyes closed? No, why should you? He barked a laugh. He felt despair and anger bubbling inside, gritted his teeth and clenched his right hand into a fist. He could do this. He was a SEAL, goddammit, he would deal with … whatever … when it was necessary. He drew a breath through his teeth and swallowed hard, tilting his head back.

“Excuse me, Sir!” a thin voice said.

He jerked his head around in the direction of the voice and snapped, “Who is it?”

“I … I’m Maggie. I heard you’re a real navy SEAL. Never seen one before except on TV, so is it true what they say?”

Steve calmed down a little. His visitor was obvious a kid. He lifted one side of his mouth in a lopsided attempt at a reassuring smile.  
“Yes Maggie it’s true.”

He heard her coming closer to his bed.

A cold tiny hand touched his lower arm. It startled him.  
“What happened to you, sir?”

He gave her a weak smile.  
“You are a very curious little lady, aren’t you?”

She giggled, “Actually I’m eleven and I spend a lot of time here. See, I have leukemia. And there’s nothing much to do around here.”

She sat down on his bed and started to talk. She told him she’d spent more time in this hospital than outside and about her numerous chemotherapies. Now she was hoping for a bone marrow transplant, her last chance. She talked about it like it was the most natural thing on earth. She wasn’t angry and she wasn’t wallowing in self-pity either.

“Maggie? Maggie Harlan, are you in there?”  
A nurse was peeking through the door.

“You will come out of there this instant, Maggie. Seriously, girl, you should know better than this.”  
The nurse slipped into the room and closed the door behind her back.

“How often have I told you you can’t sneak into other patient’s rooms? They need to rest. Lieutenant Commander McGarrett …”

“I’m fine,” he cut her short; “we were only talking. Could you please remove the tray? I’m not hungry.”

“No, I want the ice-cream, I love it,” Maggie whispered in his ear.

Steve cleared the throat.  
“Uh or better leave it. Maybe I have a bite or two after all.”

Sighing, the nurse walked back to the door and said to Maggie: “Don’t stay here too long. Dr. Lawrence will be looking for you later.”

”Okay, Nurse Wilson.”

After she was gone, Maggie hopped onto Steve’s bed again. From the sound of it, she was enjoying his ice cream quite a bit.

“Wanna taste some?” she asked.

“Why not?"

Carefully she shoved the spoon into Steve’s mouth and giggled.

“What’s so funny?” he mumbled while the vanilla ice cream was melting in his mouth.

“You’re the grown up and I’m the kid. Normally, it should be you feeding me.”

He couldn’t help but started to grin.

“Want some more? I can also help you with the food.”

“No thanks,” he shook his head and fumbled for the drinking cup. Maggie pushed the cup into his hand and placed the straw in his mouth.

He took a sip."Thanks."

He was so sick and tired of weak tea. Why didn't they serve some of the hard drinks as well?

“So, will you now tell me what happened to you, sir?” she said, taking the cup from his hand.

“Don’t call me sir all the time, my name is Steve,” he said softly.

He supplied the little girl with a carefully edited, PG-11 version of the events that had landed him in hospital.

Maggie seemed to be listening with bated breath. And from time to time, he heard her say, “uh, wow, mhm.”

In between, she was shoving food in his face, as insistent as a pint-sized tank. Or a mini version of Danny, Steve thought with a wry grin.

After he’d finished his story, half of the tray was empty. Maggie had curled up next to him and he’d put an arm around her shoulders protectively.

When Steve woke up later, Maggie was gone.  
He felt worse than he had in while. The pain in his abdomen was getting more intense by the minute.

Steve recognized the nurse’s voice. It was the same nurse as before, the one Maggie had called Nurse Wilson.

“I hope Maggie wasn’t disturbing you. She’s such a cutie. We all love her. She looks like a little angel.”

She exchanged the IV bag.

“She’s sweet,” Steve agreed, “and she told me about her illness. She must be a real fighter. Do you know her parents?”

“There’s only her brother Tristan. He’s twenty. Their parents died few years ago in a car crash.”

“Oh.”

Steve’s heart gave an odd little lurch. Suddenly he felt a big lump in his throat.

“I’m coming back later Commander McGarrett, take your time. Do you need anything else? Some more water?”

“Yes, please,” he muttered. “And my belly is hurting. Quite badly, actually.”

“I’ll just put a bit more of the pain killer in the IV drip then, sir,--- okay?”  
The stuff was good, Steve thought as he was quickly drifting off again.

 

*****

Besides Steve's team, Maggie became a regular visitor. She even introduced Tristan to him. Compared to his little sister, the young man seemed shy and didn’t talk a lot. Maggie was the entertainer in the family, definitely.

Meanwhile, Steve had exchanged his gauze pads with dark glasses. His vision was still blurry and bright light hurt him, too. But he was seeing shapes at least, which was a big step forward, even though the doctors were very careful in their prognosis.

 

*****

One day Maggie didn’t show up. Curious, Steve got out of bed and walked over to the nurse’s station. Nurse Wilson was on duty and she had no good news for him.

“Maggie’s condition changed dramatically last night. She needs this bone marrow transplant urgently. But there’s still no donor in sight.” She sighed.

“Let me try. I mean is there a doctor who could check my blood or whatever is needed?” Steve said spontaneously.

Nurse Wilson got up, “of course.”

“What do I have to do?”

“First, you complete a short health questionnaire and sign a form stating you understand what being on the bone marrow donor registry means. Then you give a small blood sample or mouth swab to be tested for your tissue type, and this information is added to the registry.”

“That’s all?”

“For the moment,” she replied and told him where he had to go to for the whole procedure.

Steve’s heart hammered in his chest. Maybe he could help the little girl to regain her health. She’d done so much for him by talking him through that moment when he had thought he wouldn’t be able to go on. He hoped he could return the favor.

But his dreams shattered when he got the results: no match.

“Not this time Sir,” the doctor said regretfully, “but who knows you’d probably save someone else’s life in the future.”

He patted Steve’s shoulder and left. Steve followed him outside and asked the nurse at the nurse’s station for Maggie’s room number.

As her room was darkened he was able to take his glasses off. Still, everything was blurry but it was getting better every day. He went over to her bed. Sat down carefully, because he thought she was asleep.

But she wasn’t. “Hi Steve,” she said weakly, “You come to rescue me?” she tried to smile.

“I wish I could,” he said in a choked voice.

“Never mind, I’m sure you tried the best you could, didn’t you?”

He nodded yes, took the tiny cold hand into his and squeezed it gently.  
“Where is Tristan?”

“Downstairs, he looked so miserable I thought he could need some distraction and so I asked him to get me some Twinkies. I love Twinkies,” her voice faded. She closed her eyes.

“Maggie?” he called her name softly.

She fluttered her eyes open, “I’m still here. I’m just so tired. Could you stay for a while so I don’t have to be alone?”

Steve sat down beside her, still holding her hand. The strong Maggie who had skipped into his room mere days ago was gone. The little girl in front of him seemed so fragile and vulnerable. He closed his sore eyes. His mind was spinning. In the past few weeks even his dreams were woven with bits and pieces of reality which made sleeping very uneasy. He was bruised and battered and defeated. There was nothing he could do for this little girl except sit at her side, holding her hand.

Tristan sneaked into the room.  
“Hi Steve,” he whispered. “Glad you came around. She was asking for you.”

Steve put Maggie’s hand gently on her stomach and got up.

“Hello Tristan. I’m … I’m so sorry. But there’s still hope, isn’t it?”

Tristan shrugged.  
“Her condition has never been quite this bad before. I doubt …” his voice failed.

Silence filled the small, sterile room. Tristan turned away, leant his forehead against the painted concrete wall and hit it with his hand. Steve felt a gigantic lump in his throat. He wasn’t able to say a word. So he put his hand heavy on Tristan’s shoulder.

Maggie lost her struggle for life the next morning. Two hours later, the hospital received a message that they’ve found a matching bone marrow donor. 

In the late afternoon Danny picked Steve up from the hospital.

He found McGarrett in his room, sitting on the bed, head bowed.

“Hey, princess, ready to leave?” asked Danny. Then he proudly presented a teddy bear he'd hidden behind his back. "But not without giving this to your partner in crime."

He nudged Steve's shoulder gently.

"Hey dude, what's wrong?"

Steve looked up.

“She’s gone Danny, she’s gone,” he whispered.

"But you'd been telling me about a probable donor and that the odds were good."

"It was too late, Danno."

Steve got up, a single tear running down his cheek.

Awkward silence filled the room.

Danny took the bear and swallowed hard. Just as he wanted to grab Steve's bag his eyes fell on a crumpled piece of paper.

"What's this?" Danny asked curious.

“A drawing Tristan made, kind of Maggie's parting gift."

Danny unfolded the drawing. It was a stunning portrait of Steve wearing dark glasses. Underneath it was written “Blind Justice”.

"Is there anything we can do for Tristan?" Danny said, biting back the tears.

"I left him my number. Told him to call me whenever he needs anything or just someone to talk."

Steve reached for his duffle bag.

Gently Danny shoved his hand aside.  
"Usually I'm not your personal manservant, but today it's okay with me. So allow me."

On their way out, Steve said: “We need to stop for beers on the way home.”

“Yeah, right, like that is what’s good for you now. Given the state you’re in, I don’t think so, Steven.”

“Maggie needs a proper wake. And a proper wake needs booze. Humor me, Danno, okay?”

Yes, Maggie needed a wake and Danny needed at least a small celebration for having McGarrett back – even if he was the one celebrating and Steve was the one mourning, there was nothing wrong with a few beers serving a dual purpose.

Commemorating a little girl who had lost her heroic fight against cancer and saluting his crazy-ass NinjaSEAL's return to the fold sounded like a fucking great plan for the evening.

*****

Sometime later they sat on the porch together. A mild breeze was blowing from the ocean, billowing the curtains behind them. They hadn't talked much and if they spoke at all, they kept it to small talk.

Steve's protective wall was about to crumble but Danny knew better than to push it. His friend would talk when he was ready. Wouldn’t he?

At a certain point in their conversation Steve jumped up and headed straight for the kitchen. Danny followed suit. Steve was rooting through the fridge for another one of his preferred beers, popped the cap and took a long swallow. He banged the bottle on the counter. Their eyes locked.

"You know, you can't save all of them, don't you?" Danny made an attempt.

"It's my job to save people's lives, goddammit."

"It's okay to grieve, but you can't let this feeling consume you. You did what you could. You’re no doctor. You had yourself tested that was all you could do."

Steve took another angry swallow. "No, Danno. I should’ve… maybe my contacts at the CIA… or the Navy… I should’ve tried HARDER, Danny. She was just eleven years old, for chrissake.”  
Steve ran his hand over his stubbled chin. He had never felt so helpless, so out of his depth. The kid had come to him and he had let her down.

“You know what, McGarrett? I’ve just about had it with you. Your stupid ninja antics alone are bad enough, but now? Now you develop delusions of Godhood? Steve, the savior of the fucking universe?”

Danny paused to draw a shaky breath, then continued.

“I’m sure there’s a long name for what you have – and it’s in LATIN, Steven, get a grip on reality and admit that there are things you can do something about and others that you can’t.”

Steve closed his eyes, pain flickering over his face.

“Daniel, I can’t even do the things I’m supposed to be able to handle. In case you’ve forgotten, I completely miscalculated what Roberts would do and many people died. Talk about the motherfucking bad judgment call to end all bad judgment calls."

Danny threw his hands in the air.

"This guy was a first class wacko. He acted totally crazy. He would have killed every single one of us, given half a chance. God only knows what would've happened if he'd escaped. It was the right decision to challenge him. I only wish you would have been more careful about yourself. Do you have any idea what it was like to see you lying there on the ground all bruised and battered? You scared the shit out of me, Steve."

The pictures in Danny's head took on a life of their own. He started to shiver, thinking about what could have happened.

"I waited for four fucking hellish hours before you got out of the operating-room, not knowing just how badly you were hurt, not knowing if you would.. be.. okay again. And I’m not even going to start talking about the days after that. And all I could do was sit there and watch you hanging in this life support limbo."

While Danny was desperately trying not to freak out, Steve was studying him intently, his eyes dark with emotions that he was only showing rarely, if at all. But Danny knew they were always there, just beneath the surface. Suddenly Danny felt defenseless, far too vulnerable under this hot gaze.

He strode around the counter and reached up to pull Steve down for a kiss.

The edginess he'd felt before vanished into thin air. All Danny wanted right now was to take away the grief that threatened to swallow Steve whole and to assure him everything was fine.

They were done talking. This wasn’t going to get better through talk therapy and the doctor had just left the building, anyway. Danny was putting his mouth to better use, or so he fervently hoped.

He used his fingers to still and soothe, his mouth to taste Steve's warm skin, for which he was rewarded with a soft moan. Steve’s eyes closed and Danny could feel the other man relaxing under his gentle ministrations. He moved his body closer to Steve’s, desperate for a little friction. When their hips met, Steve growled and broke the kiss.

"Bedroom," Steve commanded.

"Don't be so pushy, princess" Danny mumbled with a small chuckle, but followed Steve upstairs without further ado.

For a while they were only kissing and exploring until they couldn't stand it any longer and started tugging off their clothes.  
When Steve sat up to pull off his shirt, he felt a hard length pressing against the small of his back, followed by a bite on the shoulder. Danny hesitated briefly when he saw the bruises on his partner's body, but he was already too far gone on the Steve McGarrett rollercoaster ride and nothing could stop him now.

Another groan escaped Steve's throat as Danny reached down to palm Steve's cock. He stroked him with a practiced fist, making him gasp as he brushed over the slit with his thumb, slowly and sensuously spreading the moisture over the tip.

Steve was already writhing on the sheets making harsh, needy sounds. He couldn't remember ever wanting anyone inside of him so desperately.

Right on cue Danny slid one slick finger into Steve, pressing hard on the the wicked spot that made things hot and bright at the same time. Another finger made Steve toss his head on the pillow, arching his back. He was fighting hard not to come right now, but his self-control was failing him rapidly.  
"Better hurry!" Steve bit out, "let’s save nice and slow for next time."

"You're sure about that?" Danny teased him and grinned wickedly when Steve flipped him off.

And then Danny was pushing Steve's feet back and shoved in hard. Steve's fingers clutched the sheet, knuckles white.  
@ Danny fucked him hard and mercilessly. It was what Steve had asked for and Danny just knew he needed it. Both had been on the edge for too long.  
So he went on, faster, harder and deeper. Soon the air was filled with the scent of musk, cut off groans and pants and gasps. Danny felt the tightness build behind his balls and he knew this wasn't going to be one of the times when he would congratulate himself for his stamina. Hopefully, Steve wasn't too far behind him.

Steve had to bite back a curse as Danny shifted a little and hit the perfect spot again and again. Danny pulled out almost all the way and then he thrust back hard and deep into Steve, while at the same time encircling Steve's cock with his hand.  
It literally jerked the orgasm out of Steve. The pleasure was so intense, it hurt. Every muscle in his body tensed. He arched his back and hot splashes of come landed partly on his stomach and Danny's.

Still shuddering with aftershocks that wouldn't stop, Steve watched Danny come with a gasp and a final hard thrust that drove Steve almost through the mattress. An inarticulate sound came from Danny's mouth as he froze and spilled into Steve. Then he collapsed bonelessly on top of him.

Steve put his arms around Danny, held him close and listened to the staccato of their heartbeats. The scent of sex was heavy in the air.  
After a while, Danny slid to the side, propped his cheek on his hand and scrutinized Steve.

"What?"

"You ever do this to me again I swear I'm gonna kill you," Danny said. The light, almost casual tone he used was in no way matched by his eyes. They were dark and stormy, making it very clear that Detective Williams meant what he said.

Steve turned his head to meet his lover’s eyes, "I know and I'm …. you know."

Danny nodded briefly.

Sometimes, you had to listen very carefully to the things McGarrett didn’t say to actually get what he was saying.  
And Danny prided himself on being a very good listener indeed.

 

**The End**

_Inspired by P!nk - Fuckin' Perfect_

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to loveinadoorway for her tremendous support.


End file.
